


Molly Hooper Gets A Chance

by tonytonesphoneroo5000



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Friendship/Love, Gen, Sonic Screwdriver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonytonesphoneroo5000/pseuds/tonytonesphoneroo5000
Summary: Sherlock never gave Molly a chance, but the Doctor will.





	Molly Hooper Gets A Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skvadern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/gifts).

> this is like 4 years old, i found it when i was going through some old stuff from back when i was a superwholock -_-

“I’ve got the papers you asked…” Molly Hooper pauses in the doorway, eyes wide. There’s a man leaning over _Sherlock’s_ table, long fingers shifting through _Sherlock’s_ things.

Usually there would be calamity, Sherlock throwing a fit that could last for days. Instead, Sherlock’s hands are folded calmly, back to her as he asks, “Is that what you wanted, Doctor?” 

Oh. That makes sense, Molly thinks. Another doctor, like John. She silently enters the room, leaving her stack of papers on a table. Sherlock glances at her with disinterest before his eyes return to the doctor.

“Who’s this?” the man says absently, nodding at Molly. 

“Oh, her? She’s-”

“I don’t count,” Molly says quietly, interrupting Sherlock. 

The doctor’s eyes widen, then narrow with concern. “Don’t count? I must say, I’ve never met anyone who didn’t count.” The man’s face is thin and kind when he gives her a quick smile. Molly flushes and looks away. “What’s your name, then?” the man asks as Sherlock leaves. 

“Molly. Molly Hooper.”

“And I’m the Doctor.”

“Doctor who?” 

He grins at her for some reason. “Just the Doctor.” When he sticks a hand out to shake, there’s the sound of shattering glass as something pink and alien crashes through the windows. Molly gasps and stumbles into the Doctor, who grabs her hand and whispers, “Run!” She does.

* * *

After, when the pink thing has disappeared and all the screaming is over, the Doctor is still holding her hand. He gives her a quick smile and squeezes before peeking out of the room they were hiding in. “Well, that was exciting!” he says brightly.

“I...you…” she mumbles. 

The Doctor claps a proud hand on her shoulder. “You did well, Molly. Spot on job.” 

“T-Thank you.” 

He eyes her for a second before apparently coming to a decision. “Alright, don’t wander off. I’ll be back in a tick.” Molly takes a deep breath and watches him leave. There were sonic screwdrivers and mentions of something called a Tardis and large pink aliens that shot sticky goo. Molly’s seen a lot, through Sherlock, but nothing like this. She sighs and decides to trust the man who saved her. The Doctor. 

* * *

He comes back muttering to himself, then stops short when he sees her. She smiles shyly.  
“Molly, why are you still here?”

“You...you told me not to wander off.”

“Oh. Well. That’s strange. I mean, usually I tell them not to wander off, but they never actually listen. Are you sure you’re human?”

“I...I think so. What else would I be?” 

He laughs for a second. “A lot of things.” When he goes quiet again it’s pensive, his eyes on her face. “Molly Hooper, would you like to come with me?” 

“Where?”

“Anywhere, of course.” He shrugs and turns to head down the hallway.

“Wait!” He stops to look back at her. “I want to come with you.” She runs to catch up with him.  
He’s beaming, taking her hand. “Oh, Molly Hooper, this is going to be _such_ an adventure.”


End file.
